Le temps d'un soir ou deux
by Shumasaisho
Summary: Sting et Lucy se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée. Qui a dit qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais ?


Elle était la future héritière de l'entreprise et de la fortune familiale. Il était boursier mais incroyablement sûr de lui. Tous deux avaient été invités à cette soirée étudiante organisée par une de leur amie en commun. Cette dernière les avait présentés l'un à l'autre.

Elle avait craqué devant ses yeux bleus si profonds où brillait une lueur perverse, ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient se livrer bataille, son sourire arrogant qui lui donnait un air carnassier, son attitude assurée. Sûr de lui, ça il l'était. Peut-être trop, ce qui l'avait vraiment agacé mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de désirer son corps d'apollon. C'était une pure invitation au péché originel et au plaisir charnel.

Il avait adoré ses cheveux dorés soyeux et doux comme de la soie, ses grands yeux chocolat qui paraissaient innocents, sa peau de pêche qui ne demandait qu'à être submergée de baisers et de caresses toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres, ses formes majestueuses qui le conviaient dans des images peu catholiques. Elle avait cette attitude de fille sage qui correspondait bien à son statut de bourgeoise. Il avait eu envie de la provoquer, la défier, la séduire et la faire craquer, juste pour jouer et voir jusqu'où elle pourrait lui résister.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était aussi joueuse que lui lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il l'avait coincé contre le mur et s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ne l'avait pas giflé comme il s'y était attendu, au contraire, elle avait répondu à son baiser. Il avait alors poussé le jeu plus loin en lui léchant la bouche pour s'imprégner du goût de tequila qui l'habitait.

Elle l'avait laissé faire, glissant une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sous son tee-shirt pour toucher ses muscles si bien dessinés et tellement alléchants, goûtant à ses lèvres sucrées qui lui donnaient un baiser sauvage.

Il avait ensuite délaissé sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou à la peau de pêche. Il l'avait entendu pousser des soupirs de bien-être tandis que lui-même frissonnait de plaisir sous les douces caresses qu'elle lui administrait. Ses petites mains survolaient son corps avec légèreté et assurance.

Rapidement, leur respiration s'était accélérée et la température de leur corps avait nettement augmenté. L'air avait semblé devenir moins présent et plus lourd. Leurs mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, leur bouche plus maligne et les endroits câlinés moins sages.

Ils étaient montés dans une chambre à l'étage en toute discrétion.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il s'était jeté sur elle, la plaquant bestialement contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer et lui arrachant pratiquement sa robe pour dévoiler une lingerie noire fine et sexy. Sa bouche avait rapidement trouvé le chemin de la naissance de sa poitrine pour y déposer des milliers de baisers enflammés, lui faisant lâcher des petits bruits très encourageants.

Elle lui avait retiré son tee-shirt et avait continué ses caresses de plus en plus érotiques. Elle s'amusait avec l'élastique de son jean, lui effleurant les hanches et les fesses de ses doigts fins. Puis elle lui avait finalement enlevé son pantalon accompagné de son sous-vêtement qui devenait de plus en plus gênant pour s'emparer de l'objet de son désir. Dit désir qui n'arrêtait pas de grimper en flèche.

Il avait grogné de plaisir en sentant ses mains sur sa virilité. Ce geste avait eu pour effet de faire gravement augmenté son désir pour elle. Il s'était alors saisit de son soutien-gorge pour le lui arracher férocement et libérer sa magnifique poitrine. Il lui avait alors avidement embrassé, lécher, mordu les seins.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir plus fort, un son qui avait eu l'air de ravir ses oreilles. Sentant sa grande main qui malaxait son sein, elle lui avait titillé le lobe de l'oreille avec sa langue après avoir léché sa jugulaire tel un vampire assoiffé.

Impatient, il l'avait soulevé et déposé sur le lit avant de lui enlever le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Il l'avait vu, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, les pupilles grandement dilatées par le plaisir, ne quémandant qu'une seule chose. Il était entré en elle, ni doucement, ni violemment. Il avait doucement commencé à la combler de bonheur, lentement, précisément. Il l'avait entendu gémir de plus en plus fort, murmurer son prénom, ravissant ses oreilles. Puis il avait accéléré, devenant plus brutal, plus sauvage, plus bestial.

Elle s'était accrochée aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. La sensation qui l'avait envahie avait été terriblement exquise. Elle n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait crié de plaisir, hurlant son prénom entre deux coups de reins bien placés. Elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé, avait perdu pieds et elle avait _**adoré**_ ça. Elle l'avait entendu grogner à côté de son oreille et murmurer son prénom d'une voix rauque, un son magnifique qui avait eu pour effet de l'exciter encore plus. Elle avait senti l'échéance se rapprocher, de plus en plus proche. Et plus elle s'était rapprochée, plus elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même.

Finalement, le moment final arriva dans une explosion intense de plaisir partagé. Elle les submergea comme un tsunami emportant tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'eux deux, essoufflés, couverts de sueur, au comble du bonheur et encore sous le coup de l'orgasme.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus mais chacun avait gardé en mémoire ce moment exquis de plaisir charnel, se le remémorant chaque jour qui passait, le revivant dans leurs rêves les plus érotiques, s'en souvenant chaque fois qu'ils partageaient le lit d'une autre personne.

Ils pensaient tous deux qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, qu'ils ne revivraient jamais ce moment terriblement excitant. Et pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

_2 ans plus tard_

Elle avait hérité de l'entreprise et de la fortune familiale. Il était devenu chef de sa propre entreprise internationale.

Ce soir-là, le comte Rogue Cheney donnait une réception en l'honneur de ses fiançailles avec la duchesse Mirajane Strauss, une grande amie de la jeune femme blonde qui avait eu le bonheur d'être conviée à cette petite fête. Enfin, « petite fête » était bien mal choisi pour désigner la centaine d'invitée réunis dans l'immense hall au carrelage blanc tellement propre qu'il les aveuglait. Les énormes lustres dorés qui l'éclairaient n'arrangeaient pas vraiment grand-chose. La pièce était tellement vaste et lumineuse qu'ils auraient pu se croire directement arrivés au paradis.

Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme blonde avait revêtue une longue robe bordeaux qui dévoilait sa jambe gauche dans une fente des plus sensuelles. Le vêtement s'attachait derrière la nuque, laissant ainsi un décolleté rond plongeant dans son dos, révélant sa peau de pêche. Un autre décolleté en v laissait apercevoir sa magnifique poitrine. Elle avait enfilé des talons noirs compensés en daim qui renforçaient l'aspect classe de la robe. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en un gros chignon impeccablement bien agencé mais avait laissé sa frange libre de ses mouvements.

Lui était le meilleur ami du comte depuis l'université et il allait de soi qu'il était invité aux fiançailles.

Pour honorer son ami, il avait acheté un nouveau costume trois pièces gris clair qui lui donnait une classe presque insolente. Il n'avait cependant pas pu se résoudre à essayer de coiffer ses cheveux trop rebelles et les avait laissé au naturel, autrement dit, ses mèches semblaient se livrer une troisième guerre mondiale. Cependant, cela lui ajoutait une élégance qui paraissait surpasser toutes les autres. Il affichait son éternel sourire arrogant qui lui donnait un charme terrible. Il voyait du coin de l'œil qu'il faisait son petit effet aux femmes présentes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder avec envie.

Elle avait une coupe de champagne à moitié vide dans la main et venait de quitter le jeune homme brun qui avait vainement essayé de la draguer pendant de longues minutes quand elle vit la fiancée s'approcher d'elle.

« **Tu passes une bonne soirée ?** lui demanda cette dernière.  
>- <strong>Excellente,<strong> lui répondit-elle.  
>- <strong>Je t'ai vu avec Grey, <strong>déclara Mirajane, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
>- <strong>Laisse tomber, ce n'est certainement pas avec lui que je me marierais. Si je me marie un jour, <strong>termina-t-elle après un silence.  
>- <strong>Dans ce cas, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.<strong> »

Lorsqu'elle vit la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son amie, elle se dit instinctivement que la soirée allait prendre un autre chemin. Mirajane avait toujours ce regard quand il s'agissait de lui présenter un homme. Elle lui avait pourtant répété des milliers de fois qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en couple mais la duchesse était bien déterminée à lui trouver son futur mari. Et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça lui permettait de s'amuser le temps d'un soir, jamais plus longtemps.

Elle soupira.

« **Je te suis,** déclara-t-elle. »

Mirajane lui offrit un sourire éblouissant dont elle seule avait le secret. Le même sourire qu'elle lui donnait à chaque fois qu'elle acceptait de rencontrer un homme.

La fiancée la prit par le bras pour l'amener vers sa future histoire d'une nuit. Elle se prit à imaginer l'homme qu'elle allait voir. Son amie lui avait souvent présenté des bruns aux yeux clairs, elle se dit donc que ça devait, une fois de plus, être le cas. Par habitude, elle s'attendait plutôt à un homme musclé sans pour autant être imposant, aux moyens plus que convenables et aux manières propres des familles bourgeoises. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise cependant lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme qui était avec le fiancé de son amie et devant qui elle se trouvait.

Il avait toujours ces mêmes yeux bleus où la même lueur perverse se mit à briller quand il la vit, ces mêmes cheveux coiffés en bataille, ce même corps d'apollon, quoique peut-être plus musclé, et ce même sourire qui l'excitait et l'énervait à la fois.

Lui aussi l'avait reconnu et il ne put empêcher des images moins catholiques les unes que les autres défiler dans son esprit quand il l'aperçut. Difficile de ne pas se souvenir de ces cheveux dorés, de cette peau de pêche qu'il avait tant aimé caresser, de ces formes qui semblaient plus magnifiques qu'avant et de ces yeux qui n'étaient plus aussi innocents que ça.

« **Lucy, je te présente Sting Eucliffe. Sting, voici Lucy Heartfilia,** les présenta Mirajane sans se douter qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. »

Il afficha un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il lui baisait la main.

« **Enchanté,** dit-il en la regardant, une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux.  
>- <strong>Moi de même,<strong> répondit-elle poliment, cachant l'envie de lui sauter dessus qui l'avait saisi.  
>- <strong>Nous allons vous laisser,<strong> déclara Rogue. **Nous avons d'autres invités à saluer.** »

Il regarda sa future femme d'un œil complice avant de partir avec elle vers d'autres personnes, laissant les deux anciens amants seuls.

Lucy les regardait s'éloigner quand elle sentit un souffle terriblement agréable près de son oreille.

« **Alors, comme ça on est invité aux fiançailles du comte Cheney, miss Heartfilia ?** souffla une voix suave et incroyablement sensuelle. »

Elle frissonna quand Sting la fixa dans les yeux, la défiant, la séduisant et la désirant à la fois.

« **Je pourrais te retourner la question, Eucliffe,** fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui afin de le provoquer. »

La jeune femme vit le désir et l'envie assombrir un peu plus les beaux yeux bleus du blond. Un sourire amusé passa la commissure de ses lèvres.

« **On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille ? Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ?**  
>- <strong>Je n'en ai jamais eu.<strong> »

Il lâcha un petit rire puis se rapprocha de la blonde de façon à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un infime espace entre eux, tellement petit que si l'un faisait un geste, il toucherait forcément l'autre. Ils se défiaient du regard sans se rendre compte que leur visage se rapprochaient dangereusement. Bientôt, leur souffle se mêlèrent et leur bouche se frôlèrent. Elle posa une main sur le torse musclé du blond tout en continuant de le défier du regard avant de le repousser doucement en affichant un sourire provocateur. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ne pas avoir eu le baiser qu'il désirait tellement. Elle lui tourna le dos en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit.

Ils traversèrent l'immense hall lumineux remplit d'invités richement habillés puis franchirent la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. L'air était plutôt chaud en ce mois de mai mais une légère brise rafraichissait la température.

Elle continua son chemin parmi les arbres verts, les fleurs colorées et les buissons touffus que comptait le gigantesque domaine de Rogue. Il sut de suite où elle se dirigeait. Elle s'arrêta devant la piscine illuminée, enleva ses talons et se retourna pour le regarder.

« **Tu comptes prendre un bain de minuit ?** ironisa-t-il.  
>- <strong>Avoue que tu ne refuserais pas si je te le proposais,<strong> répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire :

« **Vu que tu ne m'as pas embrassé, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais.** »

Le sourire de Lucy mourut sur le champ, ce qui satisfit grandement Sting. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plier à toutes ses envies alors qu'elle n'en avait satisfait aucunes des siennes !  
>Mais rapidement, la jolie blonde sembla avoir une idée et son sourire reprit bien vite sa place initiale. Il la regarda approcher, méfiant et sur ses gardes.<p>

Elle colla sa poitrine à son torse en le regardant d'une façon des plus…perverses. Puis elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme avant de lui lécher sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille. Il se tendit immédiatement, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lâcher un grognement de plaisir. Elle continua sa douce torture, sachant parfaitement l'effet que ça faisait au blond. Le souffle de celui-ci se fit plus court, plus accéléré, plus excité. Elle finit par le lâcher.

« **Comment…Comment as-tu su ?** demanda-t-il, à court d'air. »

Elle sourit.

« **La première fois tu as eu exactement la même réaction, difficile de ne pas deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un point très sensible.** »

Elle retourna au bord de la piscine puis le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« **Alors ? On le fait ce bain de minuit ?** fit-elle. »

Il retrouva bien vite son assurance habituelle et son sourire qui pour une fois était plus pervers qu'arrogant. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, attrapa Lucy par la taille, se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« **Dans ce cas, tu permettras que ce soit moi qui te déshabille. **»

A ces simples mots, prononcés d'une façon qui en disait long sur la suite des évènements, la température de la blonde augmenta considérablement et l'atmosphère sembla se remplir d'un désir et d'une tension sexuelle que tous deux avaient du mal à contenir.

Elle sentit la bouche de son amant glisser vers son cou pour y déposer des baisers enflammés qui la ravirent. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès. Puis elle fit tomber la veste de son amant avant de déboutonner son gilet et d'aller lui faire rejoindre son compagnon dans les buissons. Il suçota son cou, prenant un malin à lui laisser une superbe marque rouge.

« **Sting !** s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant.  
>- <strong>Je n'aime pas partager ce qui m'appartient,<strong> dit-il en affichant un sourire insolent. »

Elle le fixa, éberluée.

« **Je ne t'appartient pas.**  
>- <strong>Bien sûr que si.<strong>  
>- <strong>Ah ? Et depuis quand ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Depuis que tu as ça,<strong> déclara-t-il en montrant la marque qu'il venait de lui faire.  
>- <strong>Alors là tu rêves !<strong> »

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir quand deux bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Un corps chaud se colla à son dos et des lèvres lui frôlèrent l'oreille.

« **Tu es sûre de ça ?** fit une voix suave. »

Une main remonta jusqu'à empoigner son sein droit, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement étouffé, tandis que l'autre passa la fente de sa robe pour aller doucement caresser son intimité. La bouche de son amant se posa à nouveau dans son cou mais elle paraissait plus brûlante, plus fiévreuse.

Son souffle s'accéléra, sa température corporelle monta d'un cran colorant ses joues de rose et ses jambes se firent moins sûres, plus molles, à telle point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber tellement ses membres ne la portaient plus. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule du blond qui se trouvait derrière elle. Sa bouche était entrouverte, comme si elle cherchait un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Sting fut satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa jolie blonde. Il se délectait de la magnifique vue qu'elle lui offrait sur son visage rosie, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte, le tout figé dans une expression de plaisir presque incontrôlé. C'était ce qu'il voulait, lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il fut cependant surpris quand il sentit la main de la miss sur sa propre entrejambe. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et retira la petite main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas son geste.

« **Laisse-moi faire,** susurra-t-il. »

Puis sans plus de cérémonies, il lui retira brutalement sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtement rouges devant lui. Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds en se léchant les lèvres avec envie. Son regard se fit plus animal et son instinct bestial pris le dessus.

Mais il se contrôla un minimum afin de retirer sa propre chemise devant les pupilles dilatées de son amante. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde. Il la fixait dans les yeux, faisant monter en pression le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

De son index, il prit la bretelle de son soutien-gorge sans pour autant cesser de la regarder. Il la fit lentement glisser sur son épaule, dans une caresse qui la fit frissonner. Il réalisa la même chose avec l'autre bretelle. Puis il se pencha en avant, se rapprochant davantage de Lucy. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et, d'une main experte, dégrafa son sous-vêtement.

Trop absorbé par les yeux envoûtants et la bouche tentante de l'homme en face d'elle, Lucy le laissa tomber sans s'en soucier. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : qu'il l'embrasse. Elle voulait unir sa bouche à la sienne, sentir ses mains sur ses hanches et savourer le goût de ses lèvres.

Il décida de la satisfaire et posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne, l'entraînant dans un baiser érotique. Il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure pour que sa langue aille rencontrer sa jumelle. Le baiser devint plus torride, plus ardant. Il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son corps dans un réflexe des plus naturels. Il entra encore vêtu de son pantalon dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine. Surprise, elle cessa de l'embrasser.

« **Tu ne voulais pas prendre un bain de minuit ?** fit-il en affichant un sourire carnassier. »

Elle sourit à son tour, provocatrice.

« **Sauf qu'un bain de minuit se prend nu,** lui fit-elle remarquer.  
>- <strong>Si ce n'est que ça,<strong> dit-il, **ça peut s'arranger.** »

Il la fit asseoir sur la première des marches de la piscine avant de lui arracher violemment le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait.

« **Il faudrait que tu évites d'arracher toutes mes culottes à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble,** déclara-t-elle.  
>- <strong>Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin.<strong> »

Elle ne put répliquer car il enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité. Surprise, elle ne retint pas le gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge. Alors qu'il commençait des va et vient en rajoutant un troisième doigt, elle chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Aussi ne réfléchit-elle pas lorsqu'elle lui griffa le dos avec ses longs ongles. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, laissait le plaisir l'envahir et perdait complètement contact avec la réalité. Elle sentit la jouissance monter en elle, telle une puissance incontrôlable, et lorsque cette puissance se libéra, elle poussa un cri qui ravit les oreilles de Sting.

Il la vit à bout de souffle et décida de passer à la suite. Ça n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement tandis que sa belle reprenait un peu d'énergie.

Elle le regarda. Il l'invita à venir le rejoindre dans la piscine, ce qu'elle fit. Il s'arrêta en contemplant le ciel de ses yeux bleus. Il sentit un corps fiévreux et une poitrine terriblement stimulante se coller contre son dos. Il ne bougea pas. Deux bras fins vinrent entourer sa taille tandis que de petites mains venaient effleurer son érection douloureuse. Il retint son souffle. Une main empoigna son sexe dur, le faisant grogner de plaisir, et tandis qu'elle faisait monter son désir, il laissa sa part animale prendre le dessus.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lucy se retrouva violemment accolée contre le mur de la piscine. Elle croisa le regard de son amant et fut terriblement surprise. Son regard…Il n'était plus le même. La lumière perverse qui l'habitait lorsqu'il la regardait n'existait plus, elle avait été remplacée par une lueur beaucoup plus…bestiale.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la blonde se fit agripper les fesses dans une attitude sauvage et soulevée au niveau du bassin de l'homme en face d'elle. Il la pénétra sans une aucune douceur, la faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Alors qu'il commençait ses attaques, elle crut perdre son souffle tellement c'était puissant. Elle avait terriblement chaud et même l'eau fraîche de la piscine ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur sa température corporelle.

Répétant sans cesse ses coups de reins, il la fit lentement chavirer, se délectant des bruits qu'elle faisait, des expressions qu'elle affichait. Il la voyait perdre pied petit à petit et en fut plus que satisfait. Elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même avant même de s'en rendre compte et lui griffa plusieurs fois le dos, laissant de grandes marques rouges ensanglantées.

C'était trop. Elle se sentait incapable de suivre, son cœur battait trop fort, elle avait trop chaud et le plaisir lui vrillait le bas ventre, tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Elle sentit la jouissance plusieurs fois, sans entendre les cris qu'elle lâchait. Ce plaisir était tellement intense, puissant et fort qu'il en était presque insupportable.

Il donna un dernier coup avant de se libérer. La jolie blonde eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques microsecondes, avant que celui-ci ne devienne saccadé. Il s'appuya contre le bord de la piscine, lui aussi essoufflé et à bout de force. C'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il avait faîte depuis deux ans, difficile de s'en remettre. A son plus grand plaisir, la jeune femme avait encore plus de mal à s'en remettre que lui. Elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui, comme s'il était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Peut-être bien qu'il l'était.

Il l'observa encore pendant de longues minutes, le temps qu'elle reprenne un semblant d'énergie. Puis ils sortirent de la piscine, se rhabillèrent et revinrent à la soirée comme si de rien n'était. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, s'assurant de sa présence dans la pièce. Il la vit lui jeter des regards en coin, mi-gênés, mi-provocateurs. Il ne cessait pas de la regarder, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Au diable les bonnes manières, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'intéressait dans cette pièce. Et après cette nuit, il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser filer.


End file.
